Not So Simple
by LonelyLostBoy12
Summary: When Danny had his accident in the lab, him and his friends thought it would just be ghostly problems that follow. However, yet another incident in gym class reveals that his more human side was just as affected. Dedicated/inspired by Phantomsstars on tumblr.


It happened out of nowhere, everyone was baffled. No one expected a "small" electrical incident to cause such affects. The event occurred a few weeks after the incident, after what happened to Danny, team Phantom brushed it off as a minor electrocution that didn't need medical attention so his parents wouldn't dig too much. Maddie had done a quick once over on her son before deeming him healthy as can be. His temperature gave her a bit to worry, but nothing else seemed off.

As the teen struggled take hold of his newfound powers, it became clearer by the day that balancing the powers and ghosts with school was not going to be easy. He didn't realize how much harder it was going to be then he thought. In the weeks following the incident, Danny found new odd things that he just chalked up to being tired or the new ghost side of him. However, it only seem to affect him as a human.

It wasn't something anyone thought would be a worry, he would suddenly get lightheaded or dizzy. A few times he'd have sudden pains in his chest, paired with an odd almost fluttering feeling in his chest that seemed consistent. Once again, all the teens shrugged it off. They didn't think it would be an issue, after all they all were too focus on keeping Danny's uncontrollable powers under wraps and figuring out how to deal with the ghosts finding their way through the Fenton Portal.

It wasn't until the day Danny finally showed up to gym class again, it also happened to be the day that they were okaying dodge ball. Winning team got an 'A', of course Danny know he had to win to help bring his grade back up after so many misses. Sam, Tucker, and him had a game plan. As much as they cared about the other nerds and outcast on their side, they knew the others would appreciating win much more then all of them losing.

So they used to their advantage, using the others to distract or take hits while they worked on taking down everyone else. For once, Danny was having a decent time. In the weeks he's been too stressed and worried to just sit back and relax. Now he was, even if he was working to not get hit it was still much more calming then his life at the moment. Team Phantom was able to bring the other side down to four jocks with six still on their side, before things crumbled.

Danny had made a mad dash to slip behind one of the others who were about to get hit when he's body suddenly felt weak, almost giving out on him. He paused, pressing a hand against his chest. The pains were back, his breathe become shallow even as he worked to try and bring more oxygen into his system. He vaguely heard Sam call out his name, but he couldn't focus. His mind felt off, the room shifting in and out of focus.

"Some...things...wrong..."

Danny managed to gasp out, he felt hands on him moving him to sit. He could hear the mumbles of people around him talking, but it was so hard to focus when he's body felt like it was shutting down and he's fear of death rising. The pain was just increasing, the fluttering in his chest becoming more apparent as the seconds ticked by. It felt like he was sitting there forever, but he knew he had only just been seated.

He was able to turn his focus on someone in front of him, Tucker. Eyes' training on his friend's worried face, he opened his mouth to speak. He wanted to alert them that this was similar to what has been happening but worse. He couldn't get a word out before the edges of his vision began to fade faster, he recognize his friend rushing forward before he felt himself slipping and the world around him went dark.

The next moment he awoke, he heard an odd beeping sound. His eyes cracked open to be meet with a too bright room. Hospital. His brows furrowed, the device that was beeping was the heart monitor but it sound no where near like it did in movies and shows. His eyes were with a relieved mother and father, Danny could still register the worry and sadness lingering underneath. Next he saw was Tucker, right by his side as well. He was soon informed Sam's parents wouldn't let her come to the hospital.

"I'll get the doctor."

Maddie was the second to speak after a silence, leaving the room with Jack. Danny turned his focus to Tucker who went on to explained what happened after he fainted in gym. Apparently the whole class was freaking out, as well as the coach first thought it was an anxiety attack until Sam informed her about the past weeks following the electrocution. She had called an ambulance and the nurse. The nurse arrive not long after Danny fainted.

Danny nodded, choosing to keep his voice in until he knew what all of this was about. Tucker didn't prob, just informing as they waited for his parents to come back. It was when Tucker was giving details on what happened after he was wheeled out on a gurney that the doctor finally arrive. Danny stayed polite, nodding with a smile as the doctor greeted him. Doctor Peterson.

"... Tachycardia... It appears the electrical shock affected the sinus node... we can't cure it, but there is medication... Start on Amiodarone..."

Danny felt odd, he wasn't scared, or really worried, just... surprised. He thought his only problem was going to be ghosts, but this dragged another new thing into his life. Pills. He wasn't sure how much he liked the idea of that, but the worried and fearful look in his parents eyes were enough to have him know he was going to do everything he could to help make this as little an obstacle in his life.

He didn't focus too much on what the doctor was saying, his mind racing and thinking over the information that he did pick up, the ones that seemed more important. This wasn't ideal, but being half dead wasn't ideal either but he's making that work. So why not this? It's not the worse thing that could happen, and he's not particular hateful that it happened to him. He's accepted it, he'll get through it. Long term or not.

"Does that sound good?"

Danny nodded, giving the doctor a reassuring smile before turning his gaze to his parents. Every time in the room, his mom would hold his hand. Giving it reassuring squeezes every time she heard something that worried her. His dad kept his arm resting on Maddie's shoulders, rubbing it occasional to remind her he's here. Both pairs of eyes turned to focus on him, it wasn't hard to miss the worry in them, this time trained more so on how he was handling the news. Even though his life went from being simple, to not so simple in just a few weeks doesn't mean he couldn't adapt.

"We got this."

Danny smiled a genuine smile as his family and friend relaxed ever so slightly. He wasn't about to let yet another side effect of the incident turn his life upside down once more. After becoming practically half dead, he was sure this won't be to much of a hump for the Fentons and team Phantom.


End file.
